1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved forearm exercise apparatus wherein the same is arranged as a compact, readily adjustable organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise apparatus has been employed in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,913 to Brentham sets forth a forearm exercise structure including a support frame having various manipulated handle members secured thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,370 sets forth a hand exercise apparatus forming a block of material for grasping by the palm of the hand, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,999 sets forth a hand, wrist, and forearm resistance structure employing a plurality of spherical balls attached to ends of a cylindrical ball mounting grip handles.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a forearm exercise apparatus arranged to focus and concentrate on the exercise of forearm muscles of an individual's arm and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.